Dummy
by abandonyourdefenses
Summary: Wrote this when I was 12, posting because when I discovered it all these years later I about died laughing. Wanted to share the smiles with everyone on fanfiction. HarryxCedric slash. Slightly AU, as in no horcruxes. R&R.


Dummy

by: abandonyourdefenses

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe, only my perverted 12 year old mind :p

Agony consumes me like a fire engulfing a forest. "No, no, you're not dead, you're not dead, you're not dead!" I whisper to myself, but I know from the glassy stare of your eyes and the lack of hearbeat that reality insisted on the contrary to what I was muttering to myself.

"Harry, please. There's nothing we can do." Says Dumbledore's all too calm voice.

"NO! I WON'T LET HIM GO!" I scream, clutching your body tighter to me.

"Cedric wouldn't have wanted you to be so sad, Harry." Dumbledore soothed, and from the very second he said it, I knew it was true. But it was impossible not to grieve over you. The love of my life was now gone and nothing I could do would bring him back. Of course I would grieve. Who wouldn't?

I sob hopelessly as I run my hands all over your lifeless body. Then I notice something. There seems to be… metal in your hip. I look closer…

It's a screw.

This wasn't Cedric. It was a dummy.

Anger replaces agony and I howl with rage.

"THIS ISN'T CEDRIC! IT'S A DUMMY!" I scream to the night.

I grab the cup again, and it sucks me down into a hole of nothing. Then, I hit solid ground and look around to see the graveyard I had been in 15 minutes previously.

Cedric's POV

Krum has casted frigging Crucio at me! And now he has me immobilized and on the ground, dragging me towards my doom.

"Oh, yes, Viktor." I heard a cold, high-pitched voice croon. "Good work. Now, set out the dummy. I will deal with the boy."

Krum then took the cup again and disappeared.

"Ah, yes… Cedric, am I right?"

"Why do you care?" I snarled, defiant. "Where the hell am I?"

"You are in the Little Hangleton graveyard, posing as bait for one Harry Potter. Your supposed lover, is that right, Cedric?" He will see your dummy die, go back to Hogwarts after fighting me, realize the dummy is a dummy, and come back so I can finish him off."

"Why have him come here twice?"

"Because I know I can't kill him unless he gives his life willingly… to save his one true love… you."

"You won't get away with this. You're just going to kill me anyway."

"True… But I can't always be merciful, Cedric."

"He'll come. He'll come and he'll kill you once and for all, I know it!"

"Oh, the little hopes love induces. Sorry, Cedric, but your time and Harry's has expired. It's been well overdue for a long time. Yours since the start of this year, and Harry's since he was a year old." The cold voice laughed maliciously. "There's no hope, Diggory. In the end, Lord Voldemort shall reign supreme."

"You wish!"

"Please, I can break you and Harry apart in a heartbeat."

"Go ahead and try!"

"Oh, I will, Cedric Diggory. I will." He then levitated my immobile body and imprisoned me in a building by the graveyard, and locked me in a room. As soon as I became mobile again, I started crying and banging on the locked door.

"Harry…" was the last word on my lips before I blacked out.

Harry's POV

Cedric was bound to a tombstone, writhing against the chains and ropes without effect.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I bellowed.

"Only if you let me kill you, without you fighting back."

"NO! Harry, he's lying! He's just going to kill me anyway! Run away and save yourself!"

"No, I'm not leaving you here!"

"Harry, leave me," Cedric said weakly.

"Avada Kedavra!" I suddenly shouted, wand pointed at Voldemort. He instantly died.

"What have I done?" I whispered. "I killed someone, Ced. Even if it was him… I still killed someone." I was shaking. "Do you hate me for killing someone?"

"No! I love you, Harry, and I'm glad this is all finally over and we can have our happily ever after."

He kissed me with a passion that made me weak in the knees. I wanted to just fall down and faint. This was true love. To love someone so much, SO MUCH, you would do anything, like anything, be anything just to be with your love. I had all this and more.

Cedric was with me. My friends and the Wizarding World were at my side. I was a 'savior'. Voldemort was defeated. It was all over. I didn't have to hide anymore.

Eventually, me and Cedric told everyone about us… and it felt great. Sure, there were many close-minded people who bugged us, but we didn't care. We were free.

And I love Cedric more than the stars could ever shine.

**A/N: Aweeeee! So, just a little backstory, I wrote this when I was 12 (lol). Yeah, so you see why all my other stuff is so awful. I've been awful my whole life! **

**This is 97% the original story that I wrote 6 years ago, with a few grammatical corrections and vocabulary improvements. Yes, I know there are plotholes. I was 12 and totally in love with the idea of Harry and Cedric. Still am. (OTP FOREVAR.) **

**Anywhooooo, hope you enjoyed this monstrosity. Crackfic to da max. **

**Kails x**


End file.
